Arrête de lutter
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Quand Ginny convainc Hermione d'arrêter de lutter contre ses sentiments ...


Rien à ajouter , just enjoy. Et petite dédicace au poussin jaune qui m'épuise tous les jours.

* * *

 _« Hermione »_

Sa voix est tremblante. Elle retentit dans mes oreilles comme un avertissement, comme une plainte douloureuse.

 _« Hermione, s'il te plaît »_

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes joues. Son front vient s'appuyer sur le mien, et nos souffles s'entremêlent tandis que je sens ses larmes brûlantes se mêler aux miennes. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste, incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer tant sa présence me cloue sur place, les yeux obstinément fixés au sol.  
Mélange de force et de tendresse, de tristesse et de possessivité, je ne suis qu'un pantin entre ses mains, fatiguée de me battre.  
A bout de force.

 _« Hermione … Je t'en supplie, arrête de lutter »_

Elle l'a dit.

Ca y est.

Je sais que cette discussion va signer un tournant dans notre relation, un tournant définitif, et je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il sera bon.

S'il sera doux, ou déchirant.

Car je sens encore ses mains sur mes joues, sa bouche si près de la mienne, et ses cheveux qui encadrent mon visage tellement que nous sommes proches.

Tremblante, hésitante, je soulève avec lenteur mes mains qui étaient jusque là restées obstinément le long de mon corps. J'entends un micro soupir soulagé, quand, enfin, elles viennent se poser sur les siennes, dans un reniflement que je ne peux retenir.  
Et je sais que nous approchons du tournant.

 _« Je sais que tu ne veux … faire de mal à personne. Je sais … que tu as peur de tout gâcher. Je sais … que tu veux pro-protéger Ron et ne pas le blesser mais putain Hermione … mon Hermione, je suis tienne autant que tu es mienne, et tu le … tu le sais depuis des années. J'en ai marre de jouer Hermione, je suis… je suis fatiguée de lutter contre mes sentiments, parce que je-je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever et je n'en pe-peux plus … »_

Sa voix est entrecoupée de sanglots, et mon cœur se brise à ce son qui pourtant m'est si familier.

Je l'entends, la douleur au travers de ses mots.  
Je la ressens, la détresse qui envahit la moindre parcelle de son corps lorsqu'elle avoue.  
Je vois, ses jambes trembler de peur, de colère ou de fatigue lorsque ses pieds se rapprochent des miens.

Mes yeux sont toujours fixés au sol, les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues, et je peux jurer que je me serais déjà effondrée si ses mains n'étaient pas posées sur mon visage et me réconfortaient autant que faire se peux dans ce genre de situation.

 _« Je veux … je veux ju-juste ton bonheur. Je … si … si je ne suis pas celle que tu veux à tes côtés, un seul mot de toi et je m'éloignerais… Tu es la pri-priorité pour moi Hermione, je t'aime à en crever, je suis épuisée de lutter… je t'en supplie dis quelque chose … »_

Ses mains tremblent aussi maintenant, car nous sommes toutes les deux au bord de la rupture.  
Nous arrivons toutes les deux au point de non retour, tentant de trouver une solution à cette situation tellement délicate.  
Mais je n'en vois qu'une, et qu'une seule.

Car c'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu, au fond de mon cœur de lâche.

 _« Je ne peux plus te regarder de loin en refoulant l'envie de te tou-toucher. Je ne peux plus sourire lorsque mon frère tente encore de t'éloigner de moi. Je ne peux plu-plus faire semblant d'être heureuse devant mes pa- parents lorsqu'ils font des sous-entendus sur « à quel point tu ferais de magnifiques enfants» avec mon frère. Car je te répète une chose importante Hermione, une chose primordiale.  
Tu es mienne autant que je suis tienne, tu le sais, et tu l'a toujours su »_

Confuse, perdue, je relève avec difficulté mon visage pour fixer mon regard dans le sien. Ses joues sont striées des traces de ses larmes, ses beaux yeux bruns sont humides et me fixent avec une intensité sans pareil.

Le temps semble se figer.  
Je sens mon cœur accélérer brutalement, mes mains toujours posées sur les siennes.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur de son corps si près du mien, ses tremblements incessants, la tendresse infinie qu'elle dégage… mais je prends ma décision.

Et l'instant suivant, mes lèvres sont posées sur les siennes, en un baiser maladroit, pressé, urgent.

Comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.  
Me faire pardonner de l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, alors qu'il n'y a jamais eu qu'elle.

Et j'entends presque son souffle se couper à cet instant, se muscles se figer sous la surprise, mais bien vite je sens son sourire sous mes lèvres.  
J'entends son soupir soulagé.

Et je sais avec certitude que j'ai fait le bon choix.


End file.
